


be my baby

by soudont



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, guess who wrote on a whim again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudont/pseuds/soudont
Summary: Harrison was vocal.





	be my baby

**Author's Note:**

> REMINDER: characters are AGED-UP. I do NOT support underage sex. 
> 
> enjoy <3

Harrison was vocal.

It wasn't something he was really ashamed of; Neil was certain of that. He didn't think Harrison would care if the whole world knew they were fucking. In certain situations, it was wonderful; Hell, Neil liked it _a lot_ (more than he probably should). Yet, sometimes it was necessary that Harrison was to remain quiet. He knows he can't exactly help it, though. _When you can't change something, find the compromise._

Blowjobs were nice.

They allowed Neil to get pleasure and they also kept Harrison quiet. (Unless it was the other way around, though, usually Neil just ate him out. Harrison got remarkably loud during those sessions.) Blowjobs were the only time that Neil would actually let Harrison touch himself, too. (Unless you count the blowjobs involved during the sixty-nine position.) If one didn't get off, it wouldn't be fair.

Being at Neil's mother's house was a fairly good reason to keep quiet, so he ran this fingers through Harrison's hair, exhaling harshly. Harrison's mouth was hot and his hands gripped Neil's thighs- The younger was about ready to lose it. He breathed in sharply through his teeth, tossing his head back slightly. It was good. _When did Harrison get so good with his mouth?_

"Ah-! Fuck," He cursed quietly, rolling his head down to look at his boyfriend. Harrison apparently had been staring at him the whole time and raised an eyebrow when they made eye contact. Neil swallowed, watching the elder slowly pull away with a small _pop!_ noise, and then smiling seductively at him, stroking the shaft slowly.

"You good?" Neil could only nod dumbly, softly narrowing his eyes at Harrison. He knew _damn well_ how good Neil felt. Harrison giggled.

"I'm glad," He kissed the tip of his dick and Neil shivered, "I like hearing you, y'know. You sound really hot when you moan." With that, his lips were wrapped around Neil's cock again and suddenly the tip was hitting the back of his throat. Neil nearly choked, but instead, he let himself emit a low grumble. He felt the hand that never left his thigh grip his leg harder and he nearly smirked. He ran his fingers through Harrison's hair again, but this time he grabbed ahold of his locks and tugged. He felt his lover moan around his dick and he groaned in response.

"God, fuck- Baby, _yes_." 

Honestly, he's not sure where the nickname came from. He knew he'd said it a million times before during their intimate moments, but it was honestly just an instinct, not a distinct choice on his part. Harrison seemed to like it, though, so he kept saying it. Just _baby, baby baby._

"Baby," He rolled his head back, still holding onto Harrison's hair tight. He let go, lacing his fingers through his hair and letting his palm rest on the back of his head. He could tell that Harrison was looking at him curiously and so he pushed the back of his head, letting him know exactly what he wanted. The hand on his cock left to return to his thigh once again, gripping tightly. His jaw slacked and relaxed and Harrison was still, patient and waiting. Neil tested the waters, rolling his hips forward once, then twice. There were no sounds of discomfort, and so he continued, thrusting into the wet cavern that was Harrison's mouth. Harrison dug his fingernails into his thighs.

It was amazing. It was fucking _phenomenal_ , even. He was motivated; His upcoming climax and the fact that Harrison's right hand had left his leg and there was an added wet noise where he couldn't see only added fuel to his fire.

"Gch-!" It was a small noise but it alerted Harrison, who then wrapped his lips around his cock again, making sure nothing was spilled. Neil could see Harrison swallowing it all and his face immediately flushed. _Holy fuck_.

Harrison pulled off and smiled up at him, eyes shiny with unshed tears from his gag reflex. Neil pursed his lips, leaning down a stealing a small kiss from his boyfriend, who gleefully scooted forward and pressed himself against his legs before they split.

"You're still hard," Neil mumbled nonchalantly, barely opening his eyes.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I'll just jack off and put your underwear in my mouth to keep from being loud." Neil didn't even think to comment on how stalkerish that sounded. Instead, he opted to lean back and patted his lap tiredly.

"C'mon." He patted again. Harrison flushed, but stood up anyhow and plopped himself onto Neil's lap. The younger's hands immediately flew to his boyfriend's hips. 

"What's this even for?" The elder whispered.

"Get yourself off. Just keep quiet." He whispered back, showcasing his point by grinding upwards. Harrison gasped softly, almost immediately hiding his face in the crook of Neil's neck.

He began to roll his lips downwards, rutting himself on Neil's lap, hands flying upward to grip the younger's shoulders. He kept squeaking in attempts to muffle his own noises. Neil rolled his eyes, reaching over to grab Harrison by the chin and pressing their lips together. His other hand trailed downwards, successfully grabbing Harrison's ass and squeezing hard. The elder whined into their kiss; Neil smiled into it victoriously. 

"I'm close." Harrison pulled away only a little to mumble these words. 

"Already?" Neil sounded amused while Harrison whined softly.

" _Yes_."

"Alright. Go ahead, baby." He pressed their lips together again. Harrison's grip on his shoulders tightened and he squealed, thankfully muffled by Neil's lips and Neil thanked the lord that he didn't scream. After riding down his high, the elder flopped against his body, too tired to even move. Neil snorted, kissing Harrison's temple softly.

"Good job, baby. I love you."

"Ah, I love you, too, Neil," He could feel Harrison smiling against his shoulder, "Do you think your mom heard us?"

"You mean, do I think she heard you?" Neil snicked and his boyfriend smacked his shoulder, "And yeah, probably. You're a loud whore."

"Oh, shut up!"

**Author's Note:**

> why is all my neison fanfiction just sex jfc


End file.
